


The Bet

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls make a bet on whether they can have sex without waking Kimmy Jin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

"Okay, so if you come straight back to your room after psychology, and I do the same after I get out of math, we'll have... twenty minutes before we have to head back out to work or class," Beca said with a dejected sigh. Chloe looked over her shoulder at the graphs of their various schedules and groaned. Wandering over to her bed, she flopped onto her back, legs and one arm dangling over the edge. She turned her head and met her girlfriend's eyes with a serious look on her face.

"Baby, we can't keep doing this. I want to be able to have time to make love to you. To cuddle, and make out, and come back for seconds after we've rested from the first time. I hate rushing because we're working in quickies between classes," she pouted.

Beca rose from the computer chair and pulled the redhead back into a standing position, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Well Aubrey is always home, and she has that rule of no significant others staying the night. You knew that rule when you asked me out, remember?"

Chloe dipped her head to kiss Beca on the nose and said softly, "I agreed to that before I knew how desirable you were."

Dark blue eyes rolled, and Beca responded with a grunt as she turned away. "Speaking of work and class...." She grabbed her messenger bag and began shoving textbooks and pens back inside. Brushing Chloe's cheek with a goodbye kiss, the petite woman went to leave, but paused with her hand on the doorknob.

"Hey, Chloe?" She looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend. "What if you spent the night with me?"

Auburn eyebrows drew together, and she slightly shook her head. "Kimmy Jin already hates you though. Wouldn't she be against me staying over?"

With a smirk, Beca replied, "If you came over after she was already asleep, she wouldn't have a choice in the matter."

Chloe gasped. "Are ... are you implying that we have sex with your roommate there?" Her girlfriend nodded. "But we'll wake her up! Then she would  _really_ hate you!"

The brunette let out a short laugh and waved. "No, no. She's slept through me mixing before. I think if that doesn't wake a person up, you moaning wouldn't." When the older woman didn't look like she believed her, Beca decided to offer a proposition. "What if we make a bet out of this? If you stay the night tonight, and Kimmy Jin never wakes up, I've won. If she does wake up, you win."

Twisting a red curl around one finger, Chloe asked, "And what are the wagers?"

One corner of the brunette's mouth curled upward. "Well if I win, you can come over every night if you want, and we don't have to have quickies anymore."

"And...?"

Beca’s grin faded and she shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "Well... If you win, I'll...." Her sentence trailed off into a mumble.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. You'll do what for me?" Chloe crossed the room and forced her girlfriend to look her in the eyes.

Quickly, Beca said, "If you win I'll give you a lap dance."

A wide grin spread across the redhead's face. "I want a lap dance in front of the rest of the Bellas."

"Dude, no."

"Those are my terms. Shake on it?" She extended her hand, and the smaller woman reluctantly shook it.

"I have to go now, but Kimmy Jin should be asleep by nine. Come over at ten-thirty?" They kissed good-bye again, and Beca left.

* * *

Luckily, the Korean girl held to a fairly strict schedule, and Beca was correct on what time she would be passed out. Chloe snuck into the room, and careful not to knock anything over in the near darkness - she had told Beca to keep the lights off so as not to disturb Kimmy Jin - changed into pajamas and made her way over to the bed.

They started out easily, just cuddling and kissing, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, and torsos with their hands. Soon, though, Chloe decided to ramp up the game. Flipping Beca onto her back and straddling her, the redhead pulled her own shirt off before she eased her girlfriend out of hers.

Kissing down the column of Beca’s throat, down the valley between the brunette’s now-heaving breasts, Chloe licked around one hardening nipple before sucking it fully into her wet mouth. Beca gasped at the sudden stimulation.

While keeping her mouth’s attention on Beca’s nipples, Chloe eased them both out of the rest of their clothing. Once fully naked, she then kissed and nibbled all the way down to the top of Beca’s mound. Humming lowly, she pecked at the sensitive area just around her girlfriend’s pussy. The brunette tried to hold it in, but little moans began escaping as Chloe continued to tease her. Her fingers traced circles and lines up and down Beca’s thighs, heightening the experience. Chloe’s hot breath ghosted over her lover’s clit, and Beca let out a needy whimper. She flicked her tongue over the stiff bud twice before moving it down to the drenched slit.

The moaning filling the room was getting louder, as Beca could no longer hold it in. Her fingers were twisted in red locks, trying to hold her girlfriend's tongue exactly where she needed it. Chloe was being a tease though, and lazily spelled the alphabet over Beca's wet folds.

"Baby... please...." Beca hissed. Her hips began to roll upward to meet the other woman's movements. Chloe grinned and dug her nose into Beca's clit as she drove her tongue deep inside her center.

The brunette’s hands found a new handhold as she gripped the sheets beside her. The tingling in her body was threatening to explode everywhere if Chloe kept up. Her toes were curling, eyes rolling back, and oh! Chloe's slender fingers now sliding in and out were about to send her overboard. Beca tried once again to keep quiet.

Despite Beca's quiet pleas, Chloe was unrelenting. She wanted to see how much she could torture her girlfriend, and if she could bring her to climax, without rousing Godzilla on the other side of the room. Beca gasped as Chloe's teeth grazed over her bundle of nerves and her fingers picked up speed, curling as they exited.

The redhead was going hard and fast, using her other hand to reach up, and twist and knead Beca's nipples. The added stimulation was just enough to send the smaller woman crashing into oblivion. Her back arched and she couldn't control her legs spasming. Fluid gushed out over Chloe's fingers, surprising her. The brunette was about to try apologizing, as she caught her breath, but looked down to see her girlfriend licking it all up.

"That was so hot, Beca," the older woman whispered.

They both quickly glanced toward the other side of the room, and luckily Beca's brief noises of pleasure hadn't woken Kimmy Jin. Giggling, Chloe crawled back up the length -however short that is- of Beca's body and pressed their lips together.

"I guess you win that bet, baby," she whispered.

"Not yet I don't," Beca growled as she switched their positions.

Straddling Chloe's hips, Beca pinned her girlfriend's hands over her head and blazed a trail of kisses from below one ear, down her neck to her collarbone, and over to the other ear. The brunette began grinding down with her groin, rocking in place.

She could feel the growing heat of the cunt below her as she dipped her head and took one hardening nipple into her mouth and pulled. Beca slipped one thigh between Chloe's and started thrusting. The redhead gasped at the sudden sensation and gripped Beca's hands tight.

Kissing her way back up to Chloe's throat, Beca used one hand to support her body, and took the other one and slid it down, down, down til she slipped it between her thigh and Chloe’s sex. She stopped her thrusting and murmured, "Are you ready for this?" Since her hands were now free, Chloe wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and sunk her nails into the brunette's back. "Fuck me," she husked.

Beca didn't need to be asked twice. She ground the heel of her palm against her lover’s clit, slipping two fingers inside. For the added pressure, she backed the action with her thigh.

Clawing fiercely at her girlfriend's back, Chloe bit down on Beca's shoulder to keep from screaming at the sudden burst of pleasure spreading from her center. Mercilessly, the brunette had set a quick, rough pace, and the pain from Chloe's teeth only caused her to plunge her fingers even deeper, even harder.

She couldn't hold out for much longer. The redhead's breaths were coming in short spurts, and the smaller woman could feel her walls squeezing tighter around her fingers. Beca hummed near Chloe's ear, "I love how wet you are, baby." She pulled her hand away, and repositioned herself so that their cunts were flush with each other. Rocking back and forth, Beca's heightened arousal as she fucked her girlfriend was bringing her back to the edge as well.

Chloe reached up and pulled Beca's face down to hers, kissing her passionately. "I love you," she whispered into her partner’s mouth.

"I love you too, Chloe," Beca said breathlessly, "Now cum with me." She humped harder. The friction of their hardened clits against each other shoved them off into oblivion within seconds of each other. Beca pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's as she desperately clung to the bed sheets, Chloe doing the same once again to Beca's back.

Neither woman could contain their cries of pleasure as they rode out their orgasms. Shaking, Beca collapsed next to Chloe. They hazarded a look over to the other side of the room, and, amazingly, Kimmy Jin remained asleep.

After resting for a few minutes, the women collected their clothes and redressed. Snuggling into Beca's shoulder, Chloe acknowledged defeat. "You win. Your roommate actually _can_ sleep through anything."

As the couple nodded off to sleep, Kimmy Jin smiled. Her blog would have a new update in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
